Mystical Powers
by BlackRibbon12
Summary: The gangs beys were gone. Not only that, they've gotten powers resembling their bey! What happened? And how? OCs needed. Summary may change after pairings decided.


**Me: Hey guys! What's up! This is BlackRibbon12 (formerly known as Ryugafangirl) here talking!**

**Setsuko (formerly known as Kori Kishatu) : Great, you really did change my name. *facepalm***

**Me: The new one suits you more, Setsuko-chan.**

**Setsuko: And you just deleted CBA.**

**Me: Yeah... Cause there's some problems with the pairings.**

**Setsuko: Then?**

**Me: I'm still gonna make an OC story.**

**Setsuko: Great, when you were supposed to be updating the others?**

**Me: Riga (yeah, I think I'm gonna continue using this nickname.) does not own MFB. Or I'll probably make Gingka the one who died instead of Ryuga. XD**

* * *

"Setsuko!" A black haired girl ran towards her friend. "What do you think you're doing?" She glared at her with her mysterious royal gold eyes. "Summoning a blizzard, duh!" Setsuko crossed her hands. "You should be inside with the others right? Kimiko." Setsuko's short light blue hair swayed in the soft night winds. "If you start a blizzard right now, we'll be froze to death." Kimiko pointed out.

Setsuko Kishatu has short straight light blue hair with her bangs kept on her right with a crystal hair clip. Her shiny light blue eyes are her most beautiful feature. Her fair white skin feels colder than the snow.

Kimiko Yamisaki has long black hair. Her bangs on her left are red and longer, covering her left eye. She has a pair of mysterious royal gold eyes and Asian peach skin. A small black diamond pendant never left her neck.

"Oh, please. We won't. Don't be such a drama queen." Setsuko closed her shiny blue eyes and started an incantation. The sky started to turn black and snow started to drop. As Setsuko chanted faster, the snow poured faster and heavier. "White snow..." Kimiko smirked as Setsuko's incantation ended. "Red snow might be better." Kimiko chanted some spells and threw a red energy ball into the sky, exploding like a firework. Red blizzard started in Metal Bey City and the citizens totally freaked out.

"That's what I call a masterpiece." Both girls grinned as they left the hill. They disappeared into the trunk of a huge tree which was a secret path which leads to their house.

-B-Pit-

"Here!" Madoka placed the gigantic hill of burgers in front of Gingka. "Yum! I'm starving!" Gingka started eating at surprising speed. "Hey! Gingka! You splattered food on me!" Benkei shouted. Gingka totally ignored him. Just when Kyoya was about to eat, that's right. He got splattered too. "Gingka! You'll pay for that!" Kyoya flipped the table.

After a few seconds, a food fight, no war started. Food were flying all over the place as the two teams each hid behind the flipped table and sofa. Gingka was with Kenta and Yuu. Kyoya was with Benkei. Madoka and Tsubasa were standing in the corner trying to scream at them while dodging flying food.

"Could you all stop it!" Madoka finally get to scream. Both teams paused. "Gingki! Yo-Yo! Kenchi! Ben-Ben! Madoka! Tsubasa! Look outside! It's snowing! Red snow!" Yuu was jumping around. "Can I go outside and play?" Yuu asked. "No. You guys have to clean up this mess right this instance!" Tsubasa said. "Red snow... How is it even possible?" Tsubasa murmured.

* * *

**Me: Yay! We are accepting OCs! Setsuko! The form.**

**Setsuko: *sigh* Here!**

OC form:

Name:

Nickname:

Gender:

Age:

Appearance:

Personality:

Element (Ice and Dark are taken):

Moves (3-6):

Crush (Kyoya and Ryuga are taken):

Likes:

Fears:

Secret:

Others:

**Me: You might have notice there's no outfits right? Cause I'm pretty lazy to describe them all. So here you go.**

**Setsuko: We're only accepting 4 OCs so be quick!**

* * *

Example 1:

OC form:

Name: Kimiko Yamisaki

Nickname: The Midnight Black Dragon

Gender: Girl

Age: 12

Appearance: Kimiko Yamisaki has long black hair. Her bangs on her left are red and longer, covering her left eye. She has a pair of mysterious royal gold eyes and Asian peach skin. A small black diamond pendant never left her neck.

Personality: She's quite mysterious and dark. She glares a lot and likes hiding in the shadows. She also likes spying around and do mischief on people.

Element: Dark

Moves (3-6):

1) Cursing Darkness:

She can form spheres of darkness surrounding her. The spheres shoot black beams at her will. She controls the direction of the beams with her hands and mind.

2) Blazing Black Speed:

Her speed increases sharply and leaves a trail of blazing black fire walls behind. Blocking others sight and also used for defending herself.

3) The Undead Puppet:

She could summon any non-living thing's spirit and control them like a puppet. But the spirit itself will turn aggressive and ferocious when in control. Effects on humans still remain unknown.

4) Shadow Claws:

Like the name, she'll wear sharp claws made out of shadows. The claws are made out of toxic and pure demon blood. Once cut by the claws, you'll be poisoned. The only cure is a mixture of the Phoenix's feather and human blood.

5) Eternal Blades:

She'll throw specially made blades at her opponents. The blades will disappear in the opponents body. You won't feel any pain yet. It'll plant a tracking device and slowly damage your body from inside.

Crush: Ryuga Kishatu

Likes: Darkness, evilness, sight of blood, bad weather.

Fears: Losing, horses

Secret: She knows voodoo. Make her mad and you'll find a voodoo doll of yourself in her room.

Others: She's a Gothic Lolita.

* * *

Example 2:

OC form:

Name: Setsuko Kishatu

Nickname: The Ice Maiden

Gender: Girl

Age: 16

Appearance: Setsuko Kishatu has short straight light blue hair with her bangs kept on her right with a crystal hair clip. Her shiny light blue eyes are her most beautiful feature. Her fair white skin feels colder than the snow.

Personality: She's really cold but caring. She loves the snow than anything else. She once lost all her memories but she remembers part of it now.

Element: Ice

Moves (3-6):

1) Eternal Freeze

Setsuko can freeze people with her fingertips at her own will. The ice won't ever melt and water vapors are the only ingredient she needed for this.

2) Crystal Sword of hatred heart

Setsuko can build crystal swords out of ice. The sword vary according to the owner. But in order to use it at its full power, one must have a hatred heart.

3) Divine Hail

Setsuko can summon a hail with her powers. She could even decide the size and aiming of the ice. Also used as light damage wide range attack.

4) Mist Barrier

Setsuko will form a barrier with ice and form mist around her. The mist will block out others sight. What would you feel when she can see you perfectly through the magical crystal clear barrier.

Crush: Kyoya Tategami

Likes: Cold, Blizzards

Fears: Fire

Secret: She was Ryuga's sister but she never knew that fact.

Others: She loves sneaking outside to play in the snow.

* * *

Accepted OCs:

(Name/Element/Owner)

1) Kimiko Yamisaki/ Dark/ BlackRibbon12 (me)

2) Setsuko Kishatu/ Ice/BVlackRibbon12 (me)

3)

4)

5)

6)

DANCING RAINBOW MONKEY HEADS ON A WALL!

RIBBON, PEACE OUT!


End file.
